<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunt by silent_pen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665300">The Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen'>silent_pen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Hermione Granger, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hermione knows what she wants, Hermione takes what she wants, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's waited a long time for this, to have him for herself. The lioness completed her hunt, the prey quite literally in the palm of her hand...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The hunt was intoxicating,” Hermione whispered just above his lips, careful to keep their mouths from touching as she pumped his cock languidly between her fingers. “I wanted you so badly it hurt,” she told him, gathering the cum at the tip of his penis with her thumb and dragging it down the length of his throbbing shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I marked you the moment I saw you,” she added darkly, her tone making Draco shudder as she gripped him possessively in her hand, a thoughtful look in her eyes as she watched her palm slide up and down his length. “You were destined to be mine from the very beginning,” she continued, “But even at that early age, I knew I wasn’t ready for you and so I bid my time.” Hermione chuckled, “I did the only thing I knew how to do properly back then. I studied you obsessively.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione heard Draco’s moan as it fell from his lips, her mind taking her else where as she remembered seeing his slicked back, white hair and piercing silver eyes staring back at her, her young heart hammering in her chest just before his wicked tongue cut into her. She would lap at her wounds, healing herself and hardening herself to his taunts, reminding herself over and over again that one day he would be her’s. She could be a very patient person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I memorized the long curve of your neck,” she whispered against his skin there, placing a kiss just above his pulse point. “I remember watching you from across the library, your books scattered across your table, waiting for your smooth tongue to come out and swipe against your bottom lip when you were in deep thought.” Hermione licked his lower lip playfully as she tugged at his length just as he lifted his head to chase after her retreating lips, his head falling back to the mattress with a groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then one day I knew,” she said, her eyes trailing over his naked body sprawled out before her. “I just knew that I was ready to make you mine and the hunt began.” Hermione remembered the way she stalked him through the halls, growing uncomfortably warm and wet between the thighs as she imagined the many wicked things she wanted to do to him the moment she could sink her claws into his precious pureblooded skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched him for days, memorizing his class schedule and the times that he snuck off to the library for a bit of studying. She had found him lurking in the restricted section, his normally tamed hair a mess as he nervously moved his hands through his blonde locks, muttering something about locked cabinets. She remembered feeling the dark pulsing magic around her as she turned the corner, finally allowing him to see her and she pounced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest had been history, as they say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were easy enough prey,” she chuckled, sighing as she continued to pump him between her fingers, finding that she was beginning to feel a hot need bubbling below her navel as images of them tearing at each other’s clothes at all times of the day assaulted her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now look at you,” she smirked watching him from her bird’s eye view as he twitched and panted below her hand, “getting hand fucked by a bloody Muggleborn, a Gryffindor no less.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re mine, Draco Malfoy,” she purred into his ear, reaching her hand to fist around the base of his cock and pull long and hard until she reached the top one more. “And don’t you forget it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco’s eyes snapped open, his eyeballs nearly bulging out of his eye sockets, his hips coming clean off the bed as she continued to jerk him off with fast, choppy movement of her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fucking hell, Granger,” </em>Draco rasped, the weight of his arousal making his voice drop several octaves lower as he struggled to keep from spilling his seed into her hand like some desperate third year. “I didn’t know you had it in you to be this way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione laughed internally, <em>you have no idea.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hermione lowered her head against the pillow behind Draco’s head, bringing her lips millimeters from his pink tipped ear. She leaned forward, licking the shell of his ear with a flick of her tongue before she asked, “Do you want to know a little secret?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco hummed, bringing a small smile to her face as she imagined the strength it was taking him to concentrate on her words as she toyed with his very delicate man parts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes, when I’m the only one awake in my dorm,” she started, licking her lips at the images playing behind her eyelids, “I like to imagine the face you make right as you cum just before burying two fingers into my wet cunt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fucking Christ,” </em>Draco choked out, his hips nearly thrusting her hand off her pulsating cock, his heels and fists digging into the mattress as he begged her to let him come. Hermione weighed her options as she playfully nibbled at his earlobe, tortuously teasing it with her teeth as he shuddered below her. Taking pity on her favorite wind-up toy, Hermione made her decision, slithering down her body until her head was at the same level as his groin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione gave herself a minute to enjoy the view, licking her lips in anticipation before she took him into her mouth. His response was instantaneously, his hips thrusting himself further into her mouth, the tip of his penis hitting the back of her throat, but she was ready for him, swallowing every bit of cum that was dispelled from his pulsing tip, using her tongue to lap up the sides as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her surname fell from his lips in short, panting breaths, amongst other incomprehensible sounds that made her chuckle, the vibrations of her laughs making him groan as wave after wave of pleasure levelled him back against the mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She continued to suck him off with her lips, making sure to lick him completely clean before she dislodged herself from his penis with an audible pop when she was satisfied she had not left a single drop behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lifting herself to her knees, Hermione massaged Draco’s inner thighs with her hands, watching as his body slowly began to relax as he came back to reality, his eyes staring up towards the ceiling, a faraway look in them that made her smile. She liked seeing him like this, a potent reminder of the power she held over him, an acknowledgement of the fact that he belonged to her and only her. She could feel herself getting wet between her legs as she rubbed her thighs together, but was content to just take in the site of him being completely at her mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally brought his cool stare to her’s, she grinned at him, leaning over him to place a kiss along his lips, just long enough to taste himself on her lips, pulling back to fall to his side when he let out a contented sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved her body so she was pressed perfectly into his side, sliding one of her legs between his and wrapping her arm possessively around his waist, giving his shoulder a small kiss as she continued to look up into his eyes. “Mine,” she purred into his shoulder, her slightly swollen lips smirking as if daring him to challenge her in any way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco returned his signature smirk as he looked down her body, relishing the way her naked breasts pushed into his side, the nipples hardening into delicious points as she rubbed herself against him. He moved his right arm up and over her, wrapping her in his embrace and pulling her further into him, kissing her on the top of her frizzy head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your’s,” he whispered in agreement, holding her tightly to him. “Always your’s.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>